Faith, Hope, and Love: the Last Day
by Frog-Lizard
Summary: Frog: No one may know for certain what that last day was like for the lost continents that once existed alongside Tellius. But this is just an idea of how it could have gone for three characters named Faith, Hope, and Amore.
1. Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem, or the song Who are you Listening to by Ginny Owens.

Frog: I know, I know. I should be working on other stories. But since this is the only one I didn't have writer's block for, I thought I might get it over with so it won't be getting in the way anymore. I apologize that my other stories haven't been updated for a long time because of this, and I'll get back to them as soon as I can.

Anyways, this story is just an idea I had of how the last day of one of the other continents in the FE9/10 world went for three characters (all of which are laguz). It's kind of a different spin on the idea of beorc/laguz conflict in some ways, which was the reason Yune apparently got upset and destroyed them. Hopefully you'll get a basic idea in this chapter. Each of the first three chapters will go through this day with one of the characters (Faith, Hope, and Amore (love)), and the last chapter will finish them all up. I've put lyrics at the beginning of each chapter to introduce the characters a bit.

* * *

_You change your clothes,  
And how you speak,  
You place your hope,  
In what they think,  
Before you know  
There's no more you,  
Who are you listening to-  
Have you noticed how much you fear,  
All the voices you choose to hear_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- _

A loud constant rapping on the door caused Faith to jump. She sat up straight in bed, and looked around frantically before realizing what had so suddenly awakened her. Glancing out the window of her one room apartment she saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. Whatever her visitor wanted, it must be urgent.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and onto the cold, stone floor, and stretched her arms up above her head. Still the knocking persisted without rest, so she hurried to open it.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" her cheery morning-loving friend, Rhea chirped. Faith just blinked tiredly.

"I had been," she cocked her head, rubbing her neck, "Is something wrong?"

"You almost slept in, that's what's wrong!" Rhea shook her head, giggling, "His majesty is making a speech today, remember? And then we're off to start the revolution!" the shorter, red-haired girl thrust her fist into the air.

"_So, it's already time..."_ Faith thought silently to herself, and small wave of sadness passing over her, though her face didn't show it.

"I've got to make sure everyone else is awake and ready to go. See ya later!" Rhea waved, and then ran down the hall a ways where she started her persistent knocking on another door. Faith closed hers with a sigh.

She went over to a mirror hanging on her wall above a desk, and running her fingers through her long blond hair a few times before tyeing it back in a tight ponytail. She quickly changed out of her night shift and into her uniform, a short white leather dress with shorts hidden underneath, and a lilac colored breastplate. Next she tied her knee-high boots, and grabbed the spear leaning against the wall. Hopefully, if all went well a few days ago, she wouldn't need to use it.

Just as she was about to go out the door, she heard people talking in the hall, and the word "laguz" caught her attention, seeing as that was her race. She pressed one of her highly sensitive cat-like ears to the door to listen.

"But miss," a timid voice protested. Faith recognized it as her brigades main healer, Freesha, "Are you sure it's a good idea to send Faith out there?"

"She'll be fine, Freesha," their captain, Eve, reassured, "Faith has been specially trained, remember? And that's what his majesty wants for all laguz."

"Yes but...we _all _know some, if not most will protest," Freesha insisted, "Some will _have _to be killed. Can we expose her to that?"

"Faith," Eve called, "I know you're listening. Would you please assure Freesha that everything will be alright?"

Faith winced, and sheepishly opened the door, stepped out into the hall, and closed it behind her. She cleared her throat nervously, "I-I'm fine, Freesha. His majesty knows what he's doing, and I believe in him whole-heartedly."

"But..." the healer began to object again, but Eve gestured that the discussion was over.

"Come along now, ladies," she ordered, walking away, "Most of the army is already gathered in the courtyard. We don't want to be late."

"Yes ma'am," they both quickly followed after her.

They easily made their way down the winding hallways of the castle's lower levels, other members of their brigade joining them as they went. They stopped by the stables, and go their mounts before heading outside.

The courtyard was incredibly noisy and crowded, but fortunately, the countries elite pegasus knights had a spot reserved specially for them. They were supposed to stand at attention, but the girls couldn't help but talk excitedly amongst themselves.

"Amore? What are you doing here?" Faith blinked at the site of the other woman being here. Amore turned around and smiled warmly at her. She was another of the brigades healers, but was taking leave for a time. She was also a wolf laguz.

"I just thought I might come and hear what his majesty has to say," she shrugged, "Please don't worry about me, Faith. I'm fine."

"She has every right to worry," Freesha scolded, "What if you got hurt?! You know how rough these soldiers can get!"

Amore shook her head, laughing, "I don't think we're in much danger right here," she reassured, affectionately placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"Does Nimbus know you came?" Faith asked after a moment.

"Of course he does," Amore giggled again, pointing to another spot in the crowd where her husband was watching out of the corner of his eye.

The trumpets blared, and the courtyard quickly began to fall silent, though the hum of quiet murmurs remained. The sun was just beginning to peak over the walls to their east as a dark robed figure slowly, but steadily made its way from the throne room doors to the top of the stairs where everyone could see him.

Their king was a haggard, elderly man with pasty white skin and a bit of snowy white hair under the hood of his cloak. A simple crown was placed over that, and his stood proudly before his people. And even though his body appeared to be old and frail, his eyes held a life so fierce, you know he could not be disobeyed without severe consequence.

Two more forms came out next, and stood several paces behind him on either side. To his right was a young man with light brown hair, the crown prince, Rowan. He was to be their king when his grandfather retired. He stood in a soldier's stance, his head bowed contemplatively. To the king's left was Hope, a hawk laguz woman. She was the king's apprentice of black magic, and had been trained to be Rowan's advisor when he took the throne. And, as the rumors went, she would also be his consort.

The king's voice cut clearly through the morning air with strength and determination, "The day of revolution has arrived! It is time for the laguz that live in our lands to make their decision. Either they may civilize themselves under our direction, or they may choose to continue living their uncultured lives. And if that be the case, and they choose to live like animals, then they will be _slaughtered _like animals. I will not tolerate such creatures in our lands any longer, and I ask that you do the same."

He paused, staring coldly into the crowd, "Some of you may think this will be a fruitless expedition. That the laguz are beyond our help, and we should simply slay them like common cattle as our neighboring nations do. But if you will look around you, you will see that is not the case. Many laguz have been taught a new mindset and are now contributing members of our society.

Faith felt herself standing a little taller with pride. Rhea grinned at her out of the corner of her eye, and Eve gave her a nod, her face glowing. Other members of her brigade were also smiling, proud that Faith and Amore had turned out so well.

Still, despite the happiness she was feeling, Faith also felt sick. She wasn't sure why, she just did. Perhaps it was just the thought that they were trying to force their ideals on these people..._her _people, even though she had never lived among them.

In her thoughts, she had missed the end of the king's speech, and jumped when the army erupted into cheers. Their king smiled, pleased by their reaction, and turned around, retreating back into the castle. His grandson and apprentice followed, as always.

"Alright everyone!" Eve shouted above the den to her group, "Saddle your pegasi! We take flight as the main scouting force in a half hour!"

Faith and the other girls saluted and took hold of their mounts as they carefully made their way through the throng of soldiers. Eventually they broke through the crowds, and headed back to the stables.

Faith reverently prepared her steed, Whisp, for war. She brushed his mane with her hand as she attached his saddle and armor. She was almost done, but realized she had forgotten her sword. Technically she didn't need her secondary weapon, since she was much better with a lance, but she knew it was always best to be prepared.

"Hey Rhea, I'm going to fetch something from my room real quick," she called as she exited Whisp's stall, and walked by where her friend was grooming her pegasus.

"Alright, but hurry back," the red-head shouted after her.

Faith ran to her room, and searched for her sword. She found it shoved messily under her bed with all matter of other things. She removed it from its sheath part way, and fingered the blade. It was a little dull, but better than nothing. Still, she regretted not letting the blacksmith sharpen it yesterday.

As she was headed back to the stables at a much more leisurely pace, she spotted a slender figure hanging in a dark corner. Faith paused out of curiosity, and got closer. They didn't seem to notice she was there, but by now she was able to make out the two impressive red-brown wings protruding from their back.

"Hope?" she murmured, approaching the other woman. Hope gave her a startled look, but soon smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Faith. How have you been?" she asked kindly, situating the magic tome she held to rest more comfortably in her arms, and tucking a curl of glossy black hair behind her ear.

"I've been...good," Faith nodded, choosing her words carefully. She had never known Hope very well, but the laguz here were all on friendly terms with one another. Still, Hope was close to the king, and as such a woman of great power and influence. Some even said she would make a better ruler than Prince Rowan would, though no one would ever crown her.

"Are you ready to leave?" the hawk laguz woman questioned, glancing at the sword she was holding.

"Always milady," Faith saluted. Hope smiled and nodded before turning to leave, but something caused Faith to stop her, "Hope?"

"Yes?" the other girl looked over her shoulder at her.

Faith took a deep breath, not even sure why she was about to ask this. Perhaps it was to set her own mind at ease. A good scolding from a fellow laguz would do her good. Or maybe something else had caused her to do it.

"Do you...believe what we're about to do is right?"she asked softly. Hope turned away and lowered her head.

"I don't know what I believe anymore, Faith. I really don't," she whispered back.

Faith's head shot up. Had she heard that right? She had expected to be reprimanded for doubting the king, but here was his own apprentice sounding uncertain about his plans. She didn't know what to think. Hope stayed a moment longer before walking away without another word.

Faith turned to leave as well, her mind spinning. Now she felt even more unsure of herself than ever. With every step she took back to the stables, the sickening feeling grew until she felt she might vomit.

"Faith? Is something wrong? You don't look so good, "Freesha observed when she returned, her face contorted with worry.

"I-it's nothing," the cat laguz reassured, though her pale face said otherwise.

"Are you coming down with something? Have you slept much?" the healer put a hand to her now sweaty forehead to see if she was feverish, "Have you eaten anything this morning?"

"Ah, no, I haven't," Faith smiled weakly, "There's been all this rush, I guess I haven't found the time."

"Here then. Hurry and eat this," Freesha scolded, "Honestly girl, you should know better."

And with that, the medic left to wait outside for the rest of their group. Faith looked down at the pair of biscuits in her hands. She wasn't really hungry, and she didn't know if she would be able to keep it down, but nourishment was necessary.

"Faith! Hurry!" Rhea complained from outside. The cat laguz girl quickly devoured her light meal, and clipped her scabbard to Whisp's side. She then carefully led him out the stable doors to where most of their group was waiting.

"Listen up ladies," Eve shouted, silencing them once everyone was outside, "We are going to meet up with the group of dignitaries that delivered his majesty's proclamation to the laguz. We will listen to their report, and plan our next course of action from there. Understood?" she looked around, and seeing no objections finished, "Let's take to the skies then."

"Yes ma'am!" the brigade shouted as one, and climbed aboard their pegasi.

Faith prodded Whisp's sides, and he galloped aways before leaping into the air and taking flight. Higher and higher they climbed into the sky, and joined the formation of the other knights. The cat laguz woman closed her eyes contently, letting the wind blow past her face, and soothe her nerves. Soon she found herself feeling to be quite a bit better.

It took twenty minutes to a half hour to reach their destination. Each member of the brigade landed their mount gracefully on the soft grassy plain near the base of the mountains the laguz called home. Faith frowned upon seeing the dignitaries. They were pale, some were shaking, and their clothes looked tattered and dirty. Nothing like the confident noblemen she had seen leaving a couple days ago. And she could have sword there had been more of them than this.

She saw that Eve look concerned as well, but had to do her duty anyways, even if the answer seemed obvious, "I pray there was good news, sir?"

The leader of the envoy shook his head sadly, "They say they will fight till the bitter end. Not a one of them even_ acted _interested in our proposition."

"Is that so..." Eve looked down thoughtfully, "I guess we have no choice then. Clair!"

"Yes miss?" one of their brigade answered, pulling her pegasus closer.

"Bring this news back to his majesty. We will wait here for the main force to arrive."

"Right away," Clair saluted and took to the skies.

"And the rest of us?" Faith cocked her head.

Eve thought a moment, "Freesha, attend to these men's wounds. Faith, Rhea and Willow stay here as well to guard them. Everyone else, we're going on a brief reconnaissance mission."

And with that, she urged her mount skyward, closely followed by the others. Freesha dismounted and began working on the dignitaries injuries while the other three girls made themselves comfortable on the grass.

An hour passed, and Eve hadn't returned yet, though a couple other knights had. The bulk of the army was yet to reach them, but Faith knew they would be there soon. One could only travel so fast in a heavy suit of armor. Still, she had grown quite bored.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up and an unfamiliar scent floated to her nostrils. She glanced around nervously, but no one else seemed to be aware of anything but the look that had come to her face.

"Something wrong, Faith?" Rhea asked when she saw Faith's frantic expression.

"Did ya see somethin'?" Willow asked in her thick country accent.

"No...I just have this feeling like I'm being watched..."

"Really?" Rhea glanced around cautiously.

"Must be one of them laguz that live 'round here," Willow murmured, watching the nearby forested area warily, "They're probably confused to see you here."

"Huh?"

"You're a laguz too, that's why," Freesha explained, joining the conversation, "It's quite obvious. I would imagine they're quite surprised to you on our side."

"Oh..." Faith looked down at her lap, and plucked up a few blades of grass. She didn't know why, but she was starting to feel guilty.

Freesha frowned, "I told her you shouldn't have come," she snorted, shaking her head, "You shouldn't be subjugated to this."

"It's fine, Freesha. Really," Faith tried to sound confident, but she didn't quite hit the mark.

"What's wrong?" Rhea cocked her head in question as she often did.

"Faith is a laguz, and we are going to be fighting other members of her race. It's normal that she would feel a little hesitant," the medic explained gently, sending Faith a sympathetic look.

Rhea furrowed her brow, "So? I still don't see the problem. I have killed many a human before, and have hardly cared. That's war."

"_This isn't war, though,"_ Faith thought to herself, _"It's persecution."_

"Laguz can be very...close-knit ," one of the dignitaries explained, "That's why those that have conformed to our ways and live among us tend to stick together when they can."

Rhea nodded slowly, but she still didn't look like she completely understood. There was no more time to discuss it, though, as Eve and the rest of their brigade returned. At the same time, the first soldiers of the main force appeared over the hill. The pegasus knights quickly went to meet up with them.

"Your highness," Eve called, jumping from her mount, and bowing before the prince.

"We received your report," Rowan sighed, motioning for her to rise.

"Yes sire," she lowered her gaze, "We did some reconnaissance, and I can tell you now that this won't be an easy battle. They definitely have the advantage."

"Where do you propose we start?" Hope asked quietly from where she stood next to the prince. Her face was emotionless, but when Faith caught her eye, she saw the hawk laguz woman was as uncertain and confused as she was.

"There's a place about a mile away that would offer the easiest passage into the mountains," Even nodded.

Hope nodded her approval when Rowan looked at her, and then he addressed the army, "Let's go everyone. We'll prepare for battle on the way there!"

Faith double-checked her saddlebags before mounting her pegasus. She flew leisurely back and forth over the army. The landscape around them was quite beautiful. To their left were the mountains, and to the right was a sparse forest. It was a shame to think that soon this majestic place would become a bloodied battlefield.

The cat laguz suddenly snapped to attention as the same strange scent as before floated past her sensitive nose. She scanned the forest, and then the cliffs, but had trouble making out any movement that may be an enemy, and she couldn't hear a thing above the ruckus of clanking armor below her.

"Did you see something?" Eve questioned, swooping closer.

"No...I think I smelled something," Faith muttered. Her commander only nodded.

"I suppose that's to be expected. We're getting close enough," she sighed, "Be on your guard."

"Yes ma'am," Faith gave a nod of acknowledgment, and Even flew farther ahead.

The path into the mountains was in sight, and a few brave soldiers were standing at its base. A shift in the rocks above them caught Faith's eye. She cried out, trying to warn them, but it was too late. A man now lay dead, pinned underneath a large tiger, the beorc's blood dripping from its fangs. The laguz roared loudly, and soon a chorus of other cries followed.

Faith gulped, her eyes wide as the mountain's face seemed to come alive with laguz as they left their hiding places. Their resounding cry stirred her in a way she could never explain. She could feel adrenaline being pumped through each individual vein, and every last drop of air that poured into her lungs.

"Faith! Concentrate!" Eve barked before diving at the stampede of laguz below.

Faith shook herself from her daze, and looked around wildly. Without really thinking she chose a target, and attacked. And she kept attacking, trying to distract herself from the calls of her kind. But with each stab, and each kill, the sensation only grew.

Soon she began to realize that her spear was an inadequate channel for her mounting energy. The muscles in her tail were taught, and it twitched furiously. Even Whisp was noticing the change, and whinnied in concern at his rider's behavior, or lack there-of.

She stabbed another cat, and sped back up into the sky out it its reach. Her pegasus was being pushed to limits she never knew it had in her desperate attempt to appease her instincts. Her senses were growing sharper, but her head was too fuzzy to process any of the anything. Too late did she realize what that horrific caw of delight from above was. She felt a crow's talons pierce her back as it's beak was driven into Whisp's shoulder. Her mount brayed, and reared up. Faith screamed as she lost her balance, and having already lost any sense to hang on, fell.

She felt like she was airborne for hours, but it couldn't have been more than a few split seconds. She could barely hear what sounded like Rhea screaming her name as she neared the ground.

There was no way for her to describe the sensation of crashing violently to the soft earth. Faith remained conscious for a short amount of time, her vision blurring, and her body uncomfortably numb with what she understood to be pain. Her head especially hurt. As darkness crept in around her eyes, a tiger laguz walked over her, sniffing carefully to see if she had passed on.

When Faith awoke, much to her surprise, her entire body throbbed and she felt stiff as though she were bound. When she opened her eyes all she saw was the ceiling of what she assumed was a cave, lit by the dimmed light from outside. She could hear others conversing quietly, at least two, but she couldn't hear what was being said. One of them moved, and came toward her.

"Oh, so you're finally up," a somewhat older looking cat laguz woman mused aloud, and knelt down next to her, "You're lucky to be a laguz. A beorc wouldn't have survived a fall like that. What happened? Did one of those flying horses pick you up and drop you?"

Faith blinked in confusion, and decided it might be best not to tell her she had actually been _riding _the pegasus, "Where am I?" she asked instead, barely able to find her voice. The older woman helped her sit up in a more comfortable position against a pile of furs, and handed her a water skin.

"Just a small alcove, far away from the battle," she smiled a bit, "Don't worry, dear, you're safe now."

Somehow, Faith had never considered being in the care of the enemy a safe haven. But this woman didn't seem to know she was actually on the other side. Looking down at herself, she noticed that her right arm and leg were wrapped in bandages.

"Miranda, would you please excuse us for a moment?" a male tiger laguz with dark brown hair asked. Faith stared at him, recognizing his eyes as the last thing she had seen after crashing. The cat laguz woman nodded, and left the alcove quietly. There was a lingering silence before the man set down a bag that clanked slightly when it hit the ground. He reached inside, removing her dented breastplate.

"You're one of the enemy, aren't you?" he muttered, tossing it on the ground next to her. She stared at it a moment, her body growing tense as she nodded.

"Yes. I won't deny it."

He shook his head, the look on his face a mixture of disgust and bewilderment, "I thought they were lying when they said there were already laguz living among them. But here I am, looking right at one."

"Who are you?" Faith raised an eyebrow. He spoke with authority, and the only reason she could think of why he wasn't on the battlefield was that he looked like he had a slightly limp.

"Cavin. But that doesn't matter, now does it," he snorted sarcastically.

"I'm Faith," she introduced herself despite his comment.

"Huh..." he didn't seem interested, and instead nudged her armor with his foot, "I take it you're not an average foot soldier. You don't wear enough of this pathetic excuse for a shield."

"I'm a pegasus knight. We have to travel light," she explained, as though it should be obvious.

"Pegasus knight, huh?" he rubbed his chin.

"How long are you going to let me live, then? Considering I _am _an enemy," she asked, trying her hardest to sound nonchalant.

He shrugged, "At the moment, I don't see what good it would do to kill you," he sighed again, just staring at her for what felt like the longest time, "Besides, I still have questions to ask."

"Ah," Faith muttered, looking down at her legs. There was a small pause before Cavin spoke again.

"So," he began, sitting cross-legged across from her, "What possessed you to live among the humans in the first place."

"I was found as a child...an orphan I suppose..." Faith tried not to wince at the memory, "I was raised by a beorc family for many generations until I was old enough to fend for myself and join the military. Same goes for all of us."

"_All of us_?" he repeated, his eyes widening a fraction, "How many laguz like you are there?"

She gave him a look, "I don't know an exact number, but there are plenty more than you can count on two hands."

"And they're _all _accepted into the humans' society?" he sounded skeptical, but she couldn't blame him.

"All who follow the rules," she sighed and then hung her head, "Though...sometimes _do _feel like some kind of experiment."

"In a way you are," Cavin nodded, "This has never been done before that I'm aware of. And it should never be done again either."

Faith glared at him, but said nothing. What could she say? She had always thought that it wouldn't be hard to convince another laguz that her way of life, the way beorc lived, wasn't so bad. But recently, her thoughts had been changing. And now they were a complete mess.

Cavin studied her expression a moment, "I _knew_laguz weren't meant to live like that!" he stated with determination.

She gave him another harsh look, "How would you know? You've never tried to live that way before! It suits us just fine! The beorc around us just aren't used to it, but given time, the royal family's plan will make this country a better place."

He rolled his eyes, "You only say that because you don't know any better. Have you ever even shifted forms?"

She shrunk back, "N-not since I was little. We have no reason to."

"_Being _a laguz is reason enough!" he snapped.

"I wasn't raised to be a laguz," Faith tried to reason, but more to herself than him, "I was raised to be a beorc with a laguz's body."

He shook his head, "You poor thing. I guess you're too far gone to be helped..."

He looked down bitterly, she guessed in anger at the beorc. If there was one thing she knew about her race, it was that they held a lot of pride in what they were. To see other members of their race in a mindset such as hers must be troublesome, maybe even painful.

Faith closed her eyes. She had never really felt that level of pride before, and in a way it left her feeling robbed. She had been proud of many things in her life, but never of being a laguz.

* * *

Frog: There's chapter one. I know my idea is kind of odd, and maybe not very realistic but please don't flame or anything. You can review if you want, or you can wait until the last chapter. It's up to you. Hope is next, so if you want to keep reading, please do.


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fire Emblem or the song I am the Broken by Barlow girls.

Frog: This chapter is about Hope. I got the idea for her spirity "companion" from Odin Sphere, so that I can show her inner battles in a different way than I did Faith's. I don't know if people who use black magic can do that or not in the FE world, but this is a fanfic anyways. And I thought it turned out well.

* * *

_I am the comfortable secure  
__Definition of this western world  
__And I have perfected deciet  
__Even I believe  
__I'm above saving  
And I'll never  
Let you see_

_I am the broken  
I am the bruised  
I am the poor ones  
I have been used_

-- _-- -- -- -- --_

Hope walked gracefully through the upper halls of the castle. She wore a dark red dress that had a slit up the front to half-way up her thighs, revealing a pair of black leggings that went to her knees and soft black slippers. And over her black hair was a black mini cloak with a ruby clasp. She was in no real hurry, just strolling leisurely, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. It was mostly dark outside, but the torches lining the walls gave all the light she needed to see her path.

Eventually she came to her destination, and tapped politely on the door. When she received no answer, she simply let herself in and closed the door quietly behind her. The room was pitch black , but she knew her way around and soon a candle was lit.

Hope turned from the flame to where a large bed stood, and smiled. Rowan was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware that she was there. The hawk laguz woman sighed, figuring she should probably wake him up now.

"Your highness," she called gently, standing next to his bed, "Rowan?"

She tenderly brushed some hair from his face, but he barely responded. She sighed again, and shook him a bit. Finally he woke with a startled gasp, but quickly calmed down when he realized it was just her.

"Do I have to get up already?" he complained, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"His majesty intends to make his speech at sunrise. You wouldn't want to be late," she reminded him. He grumbled something under his breath as he sat up.

"Why so early again?" he asked drowsily, stretching a bit. Hope admired his shirtless form a moment before answering.

"The sooner the speech is done, the sooner we can march into battle."

"Joy..." Rowan muttered sarcastically, as Hope handed him his garments for the day that had been resting on a nearby chair.

"Can I trust that you won't go back to bed?" she raised an elegantly arched eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand dismissively, "I'll see you before the speech."

She gave him a sweet smile and a nod. Before she left, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He gave her a more affectionate smile as she looked over her shoulder at him in the doorway before heading back into the hall.

As she was on her way back to her own room to finish preparing herself for the day, she sensed a presence in the back of her mind. This was known to happen to those that used dark magic. They had bound themselves to the spirits in order to use their power, so it was only natural the said spirits would try to communicate with them on occasion.

"_Are you _really_ going to go through with this?"_ a voice purred into her mind. It wasn't so much of a voice as it was a thought. But she could easily tell it was not one of her own thoughts.

"_Of course I am!"_ she snapped back mentally, a frown coming to her face, "Don't you dare try to change my mind, either."

"_Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it,"_ the unwelcome guest snickered to itself, "I'm just worried about you is all."

"_You needn't concern yourself with me. I'll be fine," _Hope's gaze hardened. Fortunately, no one was around to witness her inner torment.

"_Oh don't I? Dear little laguz, _I_ know you better than you know yourself. I can see the war your heart and mind are raging,"_ she froze as it continued, _"In your heart you will always be disgusted by the power I've given you. In your heart you will always know this is wrong. In your heart you will always be a _laguz_. But in your mind, you will always deny it."_

Hope was trembling now, alone in the dark hallway. The presence in her mind drifted away, and she suddenly felt very cold. She closed her eyes tightly, leaning against the wall to make sure she didn't suddenly loose her balance.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to give my brethren a new life," she breathed the phrase repeatedly in a mantra. But this time, it didn't comfort her like it used to. She looked about her nervously, before hurrying back to her quarters.

Not even half an hour later, a servant came to her door, informing her that it was time to head to the throne room. Her anxiety only grew as she got closer and closer to her destination. Her wings twitched with every step, and she desperately resisted the urge to take flight and loose her stress in the air. But the halls were far too small for such a stunt, and it was improper to take wing indoors anyways.

The guards opened the doors to the throne room for her as she tried to regain her composure. Rowan was already there, discussing something with his grandfather. He noticed her, and smiled, unaware that it helped her relax considerably. She smiled back, entering the room with much more grace than she had been rushing through the halls with.

"Hope! There you are," the king, Melvin, greeted as though she were a member of his family. Which, in a way, she was.

"Forgive my tardiness, milord," she curtsied.

"Nonsense," he waved his hand dismissivly, "You're right on time. Come, we must address the army."

He turned abruptly to the main doors which the guards promptly opened. They were greeted by the loud blast of trumpets as the king stepped outside. Hope and Rowan followed, the prince giving her a reasuring grin before heading to his designated spot to his grandfather's right as she went to his left.

Hope hardly listened to the speech. She had spent much of the previous day with Rowan and Melvin as the young prince was taught some of the finer points of proclamation making and such with this speech being used as an example. A glance to her side revealed that Rowan didn't really seem to be listening either.

The courtyard erupted with battle cries and cheers as the king finished, and Hope couldn't help but smile along with her ing and Rowan at the positive response. But in the back of her mind, the voice still taunted.

_"Oh yes! What a_ wonderful _opportunity you're offering your fellow laguz,"_ it sneered, _"I'm sure they will be thrilled to have the chance to live like beorc and throw away their pride."_

_"Throw away their pride!"_ she tried to keep her expression from turning angry, _"That's nonsense."_

_"Really? Are _you _proud of yourself Hope?"_

"You look pale. Is something wrong?" Rowan's voice brought her back to reality.

"N-no. Well, not really," she muttered, averting her eyes, and turning to the king, "Shall I go check on the supply wagons, your highness?"

Melvin simply nodded, his expression unreadable. She quickly bowed, and hurried off to the storage rooms and kitchen where their supplies were being loaded onto wagons. She couldn't help but stare in aw at all of them. There were over 20, all full, or being filled with weapons, tents, and medical supplies.

"Milady Hope," a servant quickly appeared at her side when she was noticed, "Preparations are going smoothly. If the rest of the army gets ready this quick, we may actually be able to march earlier than the generals were expecting!"

"That's wonderful!" Hope beamed, but her smile suddenly felt so empty. The servant didn't seem to notice, however, for he smiled back.

As she was headed back to the throne room to report the progress, she heard someone call out her name. She turned to see Faith, a member of their most elite pegasus knights coming toward her.

"Good morning, Faith. How have you been?" she asked with a smile. Again, it felt off to her, though maybe not as uncomfortable as before.

"I've been...good," the young cat laguz answered, appearing to be a bit unsure of herself.

"Are you ready to leave?" she briefly looked down at Faith's sword, feeling a pang in her chest.

_"Laguz were never meant to use beorc weapons in battle," _the voice drawled. Hope pursed her lips, silently wishing her tormentor had a physical form. Then she could prove that laguz were just as powerful with weapons created by humans.

"Always milady," Faith stated with a salute. Hope smiled kindly at her again, and turned to leave. She didn't want to keep the girl from her duties. But Faith said her name once more, and this time she sounded much less sure of herself.

"Yes?" she watched over her shoulder. The cat laguz woman looked uncomfortable, and shifted her weight a bit.

"Do you...believe what we're about to do is right?" her voice was quiet and hesitant. Hope could only blink, turning back around so Faith wouldn't be able to see her shock.

For the first time, Hope realized she wasn't the only one feeling uncertain on where she should stand, and what was right and wrong This only made her thoughts more tangeled. She knew what she should say. She should tell Faith everything would be fine, and she was just nervous. But...she couldn't bring herself to tell such a lie.

"I don't know what I believe anymore, Faith. I really don't," she barely spoke the words, and wasn't even sure if she had really spoken them. Faith said nothing, and Hope's throat suddenly felt very dry.

She started walking away, still no words were spoken. The farther she got, the faster her pace became until she was all but running for the throne room.

A shriek of suprise escaped her when she suddenly collided with someone. They took hold of her waist, preventing a crash with the cold stone floor. She panted slightly, looking up at the face of her savior.

"Hope? What's wrong? You look like you just confronted death itself," Rowan watched her worriedly. He helped her regain her balance, and caressed her cheek. Hope felt like she could cry, just collapse there in his arms and cry.

Why was she doubting the king? He had always treated her as though she were his own daughter since the day she came here. And Rowan loved her. She doubted he would understand the thoughts that refused to leave her alone. Neither of them had ever known her to be anything less than loyal without question. But here she was, questioning the two people that were most important to her.

"I-I'm just nervous," she finally managed to find her voice, "This will be the first time I've actually been in battle."

Why could she lie to Rowan, the man she had fallen in love with, but not Faith, who was nothing more than a fellow laguz she hardly knew? It just didn't seem right.

Rowan smiled a little, and gently kissed her forhead, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

He gave her one of his teasing smiles, and she relaxed a bit, kissing him back, "My dear prince, we all know your swordsmanship leaves much to be desired. How can _you _protect anyone?"

He shrugged and was about to respond when someon cleared their throat nearby. Melvin was watching them, an amused glint in his eye. Hope blushed, stepping away from Rowan so she could give her king a proper bow.

"How are preparations coming along?" the king asked.

"Better than anticipated. We may move out as soon as the army is prepared to leave," she explained.

"Excellent! Then that is what we will do. Rowan, please inform the troops that is is time to move."

"Yes your highness," Rowan bowed, gave Hope a quick smile, and went to do as his grandfather ordered.

"Is there anything you need me to do, my king?" Hope cocked her head.

"No, that's quite alright, child," he smiled warmly, "Sadly I cannot join you today. Please look after my grandson for me."

"Of course. I won't let a thing touch him,' she bowed again with a reasuring smile.

"That's a good girl," he patted her on the shoulder, "May the tides of battle always be in your favor."

"Thank you milord," he nodded and returned to the throne room. Hope stood there a moment in comtemplative silence when she heard a soft sound coming from outside. A beorc wouldn't have heard it, but she could just barely make out the sound of quiet, supressed sobs.

She paused, debating on whether or not she should try to find the source. She guessed she had a few minutes, so she carefully stepped onto the windowsile. It was a short jump to the gardens below, and her wings lessened the fall. It also wasn't hard to find the source of the distressed sounds, and soon she came across another laguz woman, crying softly against a tree.

"Excuse me," she announced her presence gently. The other woman whipped around in suprise. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her cheeks were wet with tears. Hope vaguely recognized her as Amore, a healer in one of their more prominent groups.

"M-milady Hope," the wolf laguz gasped, drying her eyes furiously with the sleeve of her elegant green dress.

"It's alright," Hope reasured, not wanting the woman to get even more upset.

"Forgive me, miss," Amore sniffed, "I just have the most awful feeling..."

"Is the baby alright?" she glanced down at the woman's swollen belly.

"Y-yes. I believe so," the wolf laguz murmured, "But my husband, he's going to war, and I--I..."she started trembling, and looked to be desperate to hold back more tears.

"I see..." the hawk laguz gave her a sympathetic look, "You should rest for a bit. I'm sure that will help."

"Yes. You're probably right," Amore carefully rose to her feet, and politely stayed Hope's hand from helping her, "Thank you milady. Please lead our soldiers to victory."

Hope only nodded, and watched as Amore left. Then she herself flew around to where most of the army had gathered to find Rowan.

"Where have you been?" he asked lightly, but his expression quickly grew serious, "And don't use your wings if you can help it. We don't want anyone to mistake you for one of the enemy."

Hope couldn't explain the way his words struck her so painfully. She winced involuntarily, but managed to nod. She knew she wasn't supposed to fly, so why did being told that break her heart?

_"Bird laguz don't like being kept from the sky," _her seemingly constant "companion" popped back into her mind, explaining the obvious truth that she didn't want to admit. She chose to ignore it this time, as Rowan gave the order to move out.

They spoke very little as they traveled. In a way, Hope was thankful for that. The last thing she needed was for him to get a glimpse of her inner turmoil. The farther they went, the stronger her urge to run became. The only thing that kept her there was that she wasn't going to leave Rowan. He was her prince and her lover. The only way she would leave him alone on the battlefield was if death dragged her away.

When they were about half way there, a pegasus knight arrived from the scouting party they had sent out earlier. The girl's face looked grim, and Hope felt a sickening feeling develope in the pit of her stomache.

"The laguz aren't interested in his majesty's proposal," she recited upon landing.

"Not a single one?" Rowan frowned. The knight shook her head sadly, "I see. Return to the castle, and report this to the king. Looks like we're going to have a bloody day ahead of us..."

Hope lowered her head as the procession continued. They arrived at the base of the mountains sooner than she thought they would. The remaining members of the pegasus scouting unit greeted them upon their arrival.

"Your highness," Eve, the commander, landed in front of them, and jumped from her mount with a bow. Hope couldn't help but notice Faith landing not far away, looking dazed.

"We recieved your report," Rowan shifted a bit, and motioned for the knight to stand. The hawk laguz woman could tell that he wasn't quite sure what else he could say, but fortunately, Eve didn't need him to speak.

"Yes sire," she looked down, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "We did some reconnaissance, and I can tell you now that this won't be an easy battle. They deffinitely have the advantage."

"Where do you propose we start?" Hope asked. They had to have found _something. _Yet there was still a part of her that hoped they hadn't. That the laguz would prove to be too powerful in the end and they would have to fall back and mayberetreat.

Eve thought a moment before nodding, "There's a place about a mile away that would offer the easiest passage into the mountains."

Rowan looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see what she thought of it. After a pause, she gave him a quick nod of assurance. He always trusted her judgment.

"Let's go everyone! We'll prepare for battle on the way there!" he called, turning half way to the waiting army behind them.

Hope figited with her magic tome as they followed the pegasus knights' lead to the passage. She hated feeling anxious and couldn't even begin to quell her unease no matter how hard she tried.

Someone screamed overhead, and a laguz pounced on a soldier that had gone ahead to get a better look. The tiger laguz roared loudly to the heavens in triumph, and in a breath, all became chaos as more laguz joined him.

Beorc soldiers charged by her to meet the onslaught, but Hope found herself in a daze. She suddenly felt as though she had no clue what was going one.

"Hope! Get back here!" Rowan shouted, grabbing her wrist to pull her just out of the way of a cat's claws. He stabbed the creature, and allowed another nearby soldier to finish the job.

"I-I'm so sorry, milord," she gasped, "I was just...startled."

He just smiled, "Not a problem. And you were saying earlier that i can't protect anyone," he teased.

She just just her head as he ran back into the fray. The hawk laguz woman then pulled out her tome with a flourish and began reading the incantations written on the pages, sending all laguz that so much as looked at her to an early grave.

She was careful to stay away from the front lines. It was such a frenzy there, she had even almost attacked her _own_ allies a couple times.

_"Are you sure it was only an accident?"_ she cursed under her breath as the voice drifted back into her consciousness.

_"The battle is just getting to me. It's natural for a laguz to be affected by this much chaos," _she snorted.

_"Oh, so you're finally admitting that you _are _indeed a laguz?" _the presence taunted.

_"When have I ever denied it?"_ she glowered at a nearby corpse.

_"Every time you pretended to be a beorc," _the spirit sneered, fading away.

Hope could only stand there, staring ahead at nothing. The voice...was right. And this time, she couldn't deny it. From he time she had been taken in by a beorc family, she had been ordered and even physically forced to supress the urge to do anything that was unacceptable to beorc society. Basically, that included just about any trait or impulse that was laguz-like.

"What have I done?" she breathed, staring at the bodies lieing around her. Lifeless now, because of her.

Who was she to force beorc ideals on these people, and then slay them for not accepting it. The laguz were obviously content with their lives. They shouldn't be killed just for that. The tome fell from her hands unoticed, landing with a thud on the ground.

She became deaf to the shouts and screams arond her, and found herself walking steadily to a clearer area behind the main battle. The sun was more visible there, without the cloud of dust from the battlefield obstructing its light.

A shrill cry behind her brought as far back to her senses as she could go. One of her soldiers was being attacked by a wolf laguz. Her weapon and been knocked from her hands, and her armor wasn't much to begin with.

Hope knew there was no time to try to find her tome, and she still had a duty to protect her people. Laguz or not, that's what they would always be to her. With no thought as to the possible consequences, she shifted forms for perhaps the first time in her life.

It felt so odd to take the shape of a hawk. But at the same time, it felt incredible. A screeching cry tore from her throat, and she felt a sense of freedom that was completely foriegn to her.

She attacked the laguz, shredding its flesh with her talons easily. She was almost disgusted at how invigorating it was to feel life slip away through her claws. But the thrill of it all ended abruptly when a javalin cut through her stomach.

She reverted back to her normal form with a pained cry, the weapon still embedded in her. She crashed to the ground, landing awkwardly on her wing. The soldier had saved screamed, and called desperately for help. Hope could only close her eyes.

_It hurts so much_...

* * *

Frog: And that's the end of that chapter. Huh, I didn't realize this one was so much shorter than Faith's. I thought they would be about the same length, but I guess you can never really tell when it's written in a notebook. I hope it wasn't too confusing to anyone. I know this story would have been better if I were a better writer, but I'm still learning. The next chapter is about Amore. And once again, just review whenever you want.


	3. Amore love

Disclaimer: I own nothing form Fire Emblem, or the song Proclien Heart by Barlow Girls (yes, that's the same group as last time)

Frog: Amore's chapter is even shorter than the last one (I think), but she doesn't go to the battlefield so there's a lot less to write about. And sorry if my spelling and grammar aren't the best, I'm trying to avoid mistakes, but I know they probably happen. One little note I forgot to mention, I tried to make the king mean well, but going abou this completely the wrong way, and as such a bit narrowminded/elitest.

* * *

_Someone said "A broken heart  
__Would sting at first then  
__Make you stronger"  
__I wonder why this pain remains  
__Were heart made whole just to break?_

_You know you pray  
__This can't be the way  
__You cry, you say  
__Something's got to change  
__And mend this porclein heart  
__Of mine_

_-- -- -- -- -- -- _

Amore tiredly opened her eyes, having been awakened by a soft sound in her room. She turned just enough to see her husband as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. He spotted her watching him when he was done, and smiled.

"Did I wake you?" he asked gently, coming to the bedside, and stroking her cheek.

She sighed contently, taking his other hand, "It doesn't matter. It's probably a good idea for me to get up now anyways."

He nodded in understanding, and kissed her forehead, "Do you need anything?"

She giggled, "I'm fine Nimbus. Don't worry."

She managed to sit up with some effort, "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" she cocked her head at him as he stared at his pregnant mate in aw.

"Don't you ask that every morning?" he smirked nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, because every morning, you don't give me any kind of answer," she snorted playfully, "You won't even say if you would prefer one over the other."

He just sighed, shaking his head, and Amore giggled again. But their tender moment didn't last long, for a harsh knock on the door interupted it.

"Nimbus! Hurry up!" his commander shouted through the woodwork. The wolf laguz man sighed heavily again.

"I need to finish getting ready," he muttered, walking over to the pile of armor that lay in the corner. Amore followed him, even though he tried to stop her.

"Your armor can't protect you if it's not on properly. I just want to make sure," she explained a hint of sadness in her voice. Nimbus didn't have the heart to refuse her.

Amore helped him arrange his armor with somber reverence. It was almost unreal to her that he was actually going to war. Now, of all times. And against their own race at that.

"There..." she stepped back after doing the last buckle. Suddenly she felt like crying, and Nimbus quickly took notice.

He moved to embrace her but instead flinched as someone pounded impaciently on the door again. He stared at his wife worriedly, and she somehow managed to give him a small smile and a nod.

"Just go. I'll see you in the courtyard when your done with your drills..."

He frowned a bit, but nodded. There was no point in trying to reason with her now, he had to go. With one last kiss, he left, and Amore was alone in their room.

She stared at the floor, willing herself not to break into tears. Insead, she forced herself to change into a comfortable and elegant dark green velvet dress with gold embroidery. It covered her tail, but she was used to that. After all, this was how it had been since she was very young.

All the laguz in this city had been taken as children, some orphans, some kidnapped, and some no one was sure. It had been under the orders of a previous king, who had made certain every laguz child was given a home where they would be taught to act like proper beorc. They had all grown up in wealthy, often noble households. Amore had never known how many of that first generation was still around. She had heard horror stories of laguz acting out and being imprisoned or even killed as punishment. Yet there were many such as herself, that were model citizens, and brought great pride to the royal family due to their success.

When she had finished dressing, she left her room and headed for the courtyard. The king would be making his announcement soon, and even though she wouldn't be on the battlefield, she still wanted to hear it.

Most of the army had already arrived when she got there, and so she had some trouble trying to get through until she stumbled upon who else buy Nimbus.

"_This _is why I wanted you to say indoors," he said in an almost joking tone, "You might get lost."

"I _never _get lost," she huffed.

"Then where's you brigade?" he smirked.

"I know where they are, I just...haven't been able to get there yet."

Nimbus chuckled, but said nothing more. He stepped away for a moment, much to her surprise, but was back a second later. Without a word, he took hold of her hand with a loving smile and helped her weave through the crowd. Amore guessed that he had disappeared to ask his commander if he could escort herto where the rest of the pegasus knights were.

"Amore, I'm so glad you came," Eve's face brightened when she spotted her.

"Good morning, commander," Amore smiled back and inclined her head, seeing as she was unable to bow. A few other women in the brigade soon surrounded her, asking all sorts of questions about the baby. It was a bit overwhelming, but they had been training so hard lately, few had the chance to visit her.

Nimbus lightly tapped on her shoulder, "I have to go now, ok? Don't try to leave the courtyard without me," he instructed.

"Of course darling," he smiled a bit, and walked off.

"You're so lucky," Rhea crooned, "A loving husband and a baby on the way," she sighed dreamily, "I wish I could be you."

"Oh do you now? If you were pregnant, you wouldn't be able to ride your pegasus for quite some time," Amore reminded her, waving a finger.

"Really?" the red haired girl's eyes widened, "Oh, well, I guess I'm not quite ready to start a family _just _yet."

Amore and a few of the other girls giggled, and soon went back to chatting with each other. The wolf laguz woman couldn't help but sigh with delight. It was good to be back, if only for awhile. She had missed the excited atmosphere the young pegasus knights created. It really was helping her feel better abou this whole thing

"Amore? What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice behind her. She couldn't help but smile as she turned to see Faith standing not far away. The two of them had always been fairly close, being laguz and in the same part of the army longer than most of their current companions

"I just thought I might come and hear what his majesty has to say," Amore answered with a casual shrug, and smiled at the other girl's concerned expression, "Please don't worry about me, Faith. I'm fine."

"She has every right to worry!" Freesha chided, coming up next to the cat girl, "What if you got hurt?! You know how rough these soldiers can get!"

Amore couldn't help but chuckle at the other healer's concern, "I don't think we're in much danger right here."

They were quiet a moment, silently admitting she was right. None of the pegasus knights would hurt her, even by accident. And Amore didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Does Nimbus know you came?" Faith cocked her head a little.

"Of course he does," the wolf laguz woman giggled and pointed to where her husband was pointedly always keeping her within his sights.

Rhea looked about ready to speak again, but the trumpets cut her off. Everyone's attention turned to the throne room doors, from which their king and his two attendants emerged.

He spoke of revelution, and the educating of the laguz. She felt the crowd's reactions to his words. The uncertainty of Freesha, the pride Faith felt in her accomplishments, and the joy the others felt for their laguz companions.

Amore was unsure of how she should feel. She was happy that she could help people, but what the king was saying about laguz troubled her. Who were they to judge he culture of another race as uncivilized? It was differant, yes, but that was no reason to destroy it.

"If it comes to the point where we must kill the majority of the laguz, then so be it," the king continued, "We will work around it. I believe the laguz can be intigrated into our society, and they will be. We will make a nation of both races. A nation of strength, wisdom, and civilty. It can, and _will _be done. And any laguz that does not want to be a part of it, must leave by will or by the grave!"

The courtyard exploaded into cheers, accompanied by the clashing sound of armor. People waved their weapons in teh air, shouting their battle cries. But Amore remained silent, unsure of how to respond. Looking around, she saw she wasn't the only laguz that was unable to react.

In front of her, Eve started shouting commands to her soldiers, as did several other commanders. Amore saluted out of habit, causing her captian to give her an amused smile. The other girl's carefully lead their pegasi back to the stables, waving to her as they passed. But she stayed where she was among the throng.

"You should probably go, I guess," Nimbus came up behind her. She nodded silently as he took her hand once again. He and a companion of his named Garret, helped her out of the courtyard and back inside where she was safe from being pushed about or trampled.

"I'll leave you two alone," Garret grinned a bit, ducking out the door, "But don't take too long." Nimbus just rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully we'll be back soon..." he sighed after an awkward silence.

"Yes...hopefully," Amore felt like crying again, but she didn't want her husband to go to war with a heavy heart. Still, he probably knew how she was feeling anyways.

"Amore, my love," he pulled her close, his eyes gentle and caring as they stared into hers, "Please don't worry about me. I'll come back."

"P-promise?" Amore murmured, her reserve failing. He kissed her, trying to calm her down.

"I have too much to live for to die now," he caressed her cheek with one hand, and touched abdomen with the other. The baby kicked, almost as though it were responding to him, and they both smiled.

"That you do," she whispered. He pulled her face close, kissing her deeply. After a few precious moments, he let go, taking a few steps back.

"I promise I'll come back in one piece," he bowed. She nodded her head shakily, and waved as he stepped back outside. She stared at the door for several long minutes as though expecting him to suddenly return. Finally, she turned around, and headed for the garden. She needed some fresh air.

It was always so peaceful out there. The garden was always green, and there were always flowers in bloom. But the beautiful colors faded to gray before her eyes as she wandered aimlessly down the pathways. This was the place they had first met, and the place where he had proposed...

Nimbus promised he would return, and he always kept his promises to her. So why did she feel as though she had just gazed into his eyes for the last time? Why did she feel so sick?

And the questions kept coming. Why couldn't he stay with her? She didn't have to go to war, so why did he? She needed him _here _to support and take care of her. What right did they have to take him away like this? It wasn't fair!

"Excuse me," a soft voice interupted her selfish rant. She spun around sharply to see Lady Hope watching her with a worried look on her face.

"M-milady Hope," she suddenly realized she had been crying and must be a terrible mess, so she quickly tried to dry her eyes.

"It's alright," Hope's voice was comforting, but at the same time, the noblewoman didn't know what to think.

"Forgive me, miss," Amore tried to compose herself, knowing she was hardly acting like she should, "I just have the most awful feeling..."

"Is the baby alright?" the hawk woman asked.

"Y-yes, I believe so," she paused her thoughts clear for a moment, but it didn't last, "But my husband, he's going to war, and I--I..."

"I see..." Hope nodded, unsure of what she could do, "You should rest for a bit. I'm sure that will help."

"Yes. You're probably right," Amore sighed, getting back to her feet with some difficutly. Hope moved to help her, but she declined, "Thank you milady. Please lead out soldiers to victory."

The hawk laguz woman nodded, and Amore headed back to the castle. Hope was right, she could really use some sleep. Skies, she must look awful. A few servants were straitghtening up the room when she arrived. They both smiled warmly at her and she returned the gesture.

"Do you need something, ma'am?"the older one asked.

"Just a nap is all," Amore sighed, "And please, you don't have to clean here. I'm still cabable."

"Nonsense, dear child. Besides, we don't mind," the same maid waved a finger. Amore had always found it a bit confusing how the older beorc called her "child" and such, when she had lived longer than they had.

"Yeah! You're going to have a baby. You just relax and leave the chores to us," the younger servant grinned, "Would you like us to leave while you rest?"

Amore shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. I just need to lay down for a little more than anything."

"I'll go fetch you something warm to drink," the older maid bowed before leaving the room. The younger girl quietly went to clean the bathroom as Amore layed down on the bed. She didn't bother to change out of her dress, and the servants didn't see to mind.

"Here you go, dear," the older servant placed a tray next to Amore on the bed when she returned, "This will help you sleep."

The wolf laguz woman sat up, scratching at her ear, "How did you know I hadn't fallen asleep yet?"

The beorc woman's eyes sparkled, "Even though you've lived longer than I ever will, I have more years experience at being a mother. I know what it's like being pregant while your husband is away."

"You do?" Amore blinked, taking the cup of sweet smelling tea she was given.

"Yep," the beorc nodded, "I can still remember how worried I was. Every day seemed so deathly long, I often wondered how I'd get through it."

"How did you manage to get through it?" the wolf laguz woman asked hesitantly, blowing on her drink to help it cool.

"I just persevered. There's no secret trick, unfortunately," she shrugged, "Though I must say it always helps to have a good cup of tea and someone to talk to about your troubles."

Amore smiled a bit, "Well thank you then."

"Any time, dear. Now try to get some sleep. You'll start feeling better soon, I'm sure."

The beorc woman collected the other maid and the two of them left Amore so she could rest properly. But despite everything, her thoughts still troubled her, and sleep wouldn't come. Somehow, her mind was convinced she would never see her husband again.

Eventually she gave up on sleep, and started pacing about her room. She froze after passing the window for the fifth or sixth time. She timidly got closer, and opened the iron shutters to get a better look. Peering at the horizon, she spotted the back of the army as they went off to war. She stared until the last of them had disappeared over the hill.

Tears welled up in her eyes once again, and she knelt against the wall. She rested her forehead against the cold stone, and just cried.

* * *

Frog: And that's the last of the characters. This was probably the most emotional of them, but you might not see it that way. The next chapter will finish them all up. If you've read this far, you might as well read that one too! You can review now, or after then next chapter, or both.


	4. The Rising Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing form Fire Emblem, or the song Unbreakable by Fireflight.

Frog: And this is the las chapter. "The Rising Shadow" refers to the shadow a wall of water would cast over whatever it's about to consume. This chapter comes in four parts, one for each character, and then an epilogue-type one that's really short.

* * *

_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me_

_-- -- -- -- -- --_

Faith was silent for a long time as she thought, and Cavin said nothing to her. Miranda wouldn't let him leave the cave, though. Faith had decided she must be some kind of doctor. Soldiers would come in occasionally to recieve a bit of medical treatment, and Cavin would ask them all sorts of questions about the battle before they were well enough to be on their way again. No one had recieved inuries that required them to stay, so it was still only the two of them most of the time. And apparently, according to what she had over heard, the two sides were evenly matched, and at this rate, no one would win by much if at all.

"You're _people _are a dedicated lot, I'll give them that much," Cavin muttered, stting against one of the walls.

"You expected them to just give up?" Faith snorted indignantly.

"No, I just didn't think they would pose this much of a challenge."

"It's not too late to change your mind..." the cat laguz woman sighed, "You can still join us."

He glowered at her, "The day I pretend I'm a human will _never _come. I would rather eat my own tail!"

"It's not that bad," she tried to reason with him, "How can you condemn it if you know so little about it?"

"Because I know what it means to be a laguz," his voice came out in a low hiss, "Unlike you."

Faith closed her eyes contemplativly, "You're right...I don't. And there's nothing I regret more..."

"You...regret?" Cavin looked at her in surprise.

She took a deep breath and nodded. It was time she admitted it, "I know that I'm not what I'm supposed to be. And it hurts...But there's nothing I can do about it..."

The words had barely passed through her lips when the wind picked up, blowing debri into the cave. But it was no ordinary breeze, it was wet and cold. They both heard a distant rumble that was rapidly growing louder.

Cavin rose to his feet, and went to the cavern's entrance to get a better look. Faith saw his eyes widen as the sound grew louder and louder. She could barely hear the screams outside as a shadow rose over the entrance to their shelter...

* * *

Hope could barely hear Rowan's frantic voice as he fell to his knees next to her. He carefully pulled her as close as he dared as a few other soldiers investigated the javalin protruding from her abdomen.

"R-Rowan..." she managed to gasp, her vision blurred by pain and tears.

"Just hand on, ok. The healers are coming," he murmured, his voice quivering. He brushed some dark hair from her face, just as she had done this morning to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to...transform..."

"Shh. It's ok," he tried to soothe her, but to no avail.

"No it's not," a tear ran down her cheek, mingling with the blood seeping from the corner of her mouth, "I'm not supposed to transform. I know better."

"Please calm down, Hope."

"I'm sorry Rowan, so sorry," she continued, hardly listening to him, "I-I couldn't help it."

Rowan shook his head, "You were trying to protect one of our soldiers. I forgive you. Just hang on little longer, ok?"

"I don't think..."

"Don't talk like that!" he suddenly snapped, the worry on his face growing, "A healer is coming, I promise."

"There's no time..." she whispered, very much aware that her life was fading at a rapid pace. She didn't want Rowan to see her die, but at the same time, she needed him to be here.

In a way, she wasn't sure she would want to continue living anyways. She now realized how wrong she had been about laguz. For the briefest of moments, she had truly felt like she was one. It had been just a taste, but never had she felt so free. If by some miracle she didn't die here, she wasn't sure if she could live with the guilt that would be left.

But she couldn't say these things to Rowan. The last thing she wanted to do was break his heart any more than her death would. She loved him too much to tell him she didn't want the medic to come in time.

"What's that sound?" a female soldier looked around frantically from where she stood guard next to them. Hope closed her eyes, trying to listen. She could barefly make out a rumbling sound that was quickly growing to a deafening level.

"Hope?" she weakly managed to open her eyes to see Rowan one last time, and see the shadow that rose over his face...

* * *

Amore eventually drifted into a cold, dreamless sleep. She had no idea how long she remained like that, but the elderly maid returned after some time with a meal and found her like that. She gasped, and quickly roused her.

"Are you alright ma'am?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine..." Amore mumbled, rubbing her neck. She felt so exhausted.

The servant just stared at her in concern before shaking her head, and offering to help her stand, "You poor, poor child. Here, eat something. You need nourishment."

Amore gratefully took her extended hand and carefully came to her feet. She refused to sit down however, and instead took a buscut and nibbled it as she stood anxiously before the open window.

"They may be gone for days, milady. It'll do you no good to keep watch," the beorc woman scolded gently.

"I-I know," Amore looked down at her fingers, picking absently at her nails.

The maid shook her head again with a heavy sigh, "You wouldn't want your husband to return home and find you ill," she chided.

Amore took a bigger bite of her biscut and swallowed after only barely chewing, "I apologize. It's just...so unfair..."

She choked back a sob, and the servant woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her some support. Amore couldn't help but sniffle a bit as tears rolled down her cheeks, and the beorc tried to offer her soothing words.

"M-milady, do y-you see that?" she suddenly gasped. Amore slowly turned back to the window, hearing a terrifying roar headed their way. Was that water?

The servant woman shrieked, and tried to pull her away from the window as a shadow rose over the castle walls...

* * *

In the end there was nothing left. The sea was calm, and the gulls flew peacefully overhead in a cloudless blue sky. Never would you have guessed there had once been a vast continent in its place. Never would you think that far beneath the waves was the crumpled remains of many a civilization and the shattered dreams of many a soul.

No one may know for certain what that last day was like for the lost continents that once existed alongside Tellius. All that we do know is that their end was sudden, and countless lives were lost. And whether it was a mistake or not, we can't really say.

* * *

Frog: And now it's finished! Time to get back to my other stories. I'm not sure I like that last part, but it was hard to think of what to put there. I hope you all enjoyed this to some extent. I know it probably wasn't a very likely scenario, but please don't flame. Leave a review, please, especially if you didn't for any of the other chapters. Thank you! Bye!


End file.
